Sol's Blade
A weapon made by Sol, yet is rarely seen as it is never to be used. It is said its power is supposedly only surpassed by the Hammer of Legend, but some argue that. Appearance The blade is a katana with a blade made of flames mostly and magically held into the same of a blade. The Handguard is glowing white hot metal in the shape of a sun, the handle, is made of seemingly black obsidian and red dragon scales which are etched with golden runes. Within the flames of the blade are more runes swimming about, most likely the magic holding it together. Yet everyone once in a while white hot flames arc out of blade and curve back in like the surface of a star. History Long ago, before most of the Titan Princes 'awakened' (whatever that means) Sol was not always the calm rational being he would be known for. He was a creature of rage, who dominated all around him and had little deterrent against rampaging against any who disagreed. One day a another Prince vexed him, and his rage spilled over that it was said the Shroud was set on fire. It wasn't until another Prince, referred to as 'Magnus' (meaning grand one, or big. It appears to be a title and not a name) came and...basically beat some sense into him, that Sol calmed down. Taking the advice of Tsuru, and preferring not to be beaten within an inch of his immortal life again, Sol took to dealing with his rage...by removing it, or what he could. Sol channeled and manifested his fiery emotions into a great flame that he took to smithing. It is said the Shield of Vulcan was crafted so he, himself, his avatar, could withstand the intense heat his own rage gave off...or protect him from another beating, if needed. Sol sealed his fiery rage into the shape a katana, which legends says could kill even a Titan Prince's avatar, or slay a world with a swing. After this, Sol hid it away, sealed it away in a place to never use it again. Since then Sol has remained calm, but his old fire does show itself from time to time, for Sol is known as 'he who is with much patience, but little mercy'. Or so the legends are told. What is known for certain is that Sol made the blade to control his anger issues. However by the time he learned to control his rage, the blade had absorbed so much rage and hate, it needed to be sealed away. It's location is unknown as it is not even in Sol's realm or one of his vaults. Sol even went to the extra effort to hide it from all-knowing beings. Powers, Abilities and Techniques. * Fires of Hate: The flames of the blade, like Sol's own spiritual fires, can theoretically burn anything even concepts, but they burn indiscriminately. It is said that usage of this blade can leave 'burn marks' even on the skin of a universe/dimension, spatial rifts that are unsafe to pass through. The power is so great usage of even proximity to the unsheathed blade can destroy most beings. Even Sol is said to only use its full power while wearing the Shield of Vulcan. ** Path of Hades: The Blade turns black and each swing generates dimensional rifts that can send the foe right to the underworld and/or burn spectral creatures. This dark blade can also harm cosmic beings. ** Dragon Twister: A powerful swing of the sword can generate winds of fire around the user, or as a vortex thrown destroying all in its path. ** Eruption: The user stabs the blade into the ground, causing violent eruptions and towers of fire to erupt around them. They could even blow up the planet they are on easily. ** Fire Scar: A wave of energy released with a swing of the blade. It may be a wave of all consuming fire or a beam. It can be small enough to just take out a small army or grow large enough to consume planets, solar systems even galaxies in its path. Trivia * Based on an old idea and reason for why Sol, an omnipotent being would feel the need to create an 'Ultimate Shield'. ** That said, most of the fluff in the history should be treated as legend. * It's actual name is Destruction Emperor. * Sol is not likely to ever use it because it "is more trouble than it's worth", as it is a blood thirsty blade that drives anyone but Sol mad with bloodlust and a longing to destroy. ** On that note, when used by someone, they often repeat the line "Burn, Kill Purge/Cleanse" which Sol also utters in repetition when made roaring mad. * Yes, this entire page is one big joke towards Sol's repressed anger. Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:SolZen321